


The Ultimate Anti Creepyr Crusade kit

by ValeriaC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaC/pseuds/ValeriaC
Summary: What every well shipper wishes to have when Creepyr meddles in whatever ship we like for Lady Red





	The Ultimate Anti Creepyr Crusade kit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [AzraelGFG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/gifts).



> Meant as an anniversary gift to Lalelilolu and AzraelGFG, it can be used by any warm blooded reader of fanfics where The Creep from the Fingers preys in our beloved Red Wolf Queen

THE ULTIMATE ANTICREEPYRCRUSADE KIT

Flammable torche  
Spike  
Holly water  
Communion waffer  
Consecrated wine.  
Garlic  
Silver bullets.  
Valiryan steel  
Dragonglass  
At leasy one dragon  
At least one direwolf  
Optional: a Septon, a Red God priest, a Drawned God priest, a Child of the Forest. These items to be used in only extreme cases.


End file.
